The Way You Look Tonight
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Song title. Story on how Howard and Marion Cunningham first met.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a fanfic version from the original story, but if you like this one, go to my fictionpress profile and read it so happy reading!

Marion wasn't ready to meet Howard Cunningham the next day, so she decided to wait for a month or two to meet him since she couldn't find anything good to wear.

"Bella, could you tell Bob I'm not ready to meet his friend he wants me to meet? I haven't found anything to wear yet," Marion said.

"Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow," Bella said.

They separated for the day since Marion had a curfew at five o'clock, which was dinnertime for her family.

"Hello, Shirley. How was school today?" her mother, Mrs. Kelp asked.

"Fine, Mom. I got my history test back. I got an A," Marion said.

"Good for you, dear," her father, George said happily.

He loved it when his children got As in school. Marion knew she had chores to do after supper. It was her daily routine since she was busy with school in the day. After dinner, Marion and her older brother, Jerry, did the dishes together. He did the trash while she did the dishes.

Marion had a hard time going to sleep that night. She had wondered who this Cunningham guy was and what he was like. It took her quite a while to go to sleep since Howard Cunningham was on her mind and she wondered what kind of person he was. She had never dated once in her whole life and wondered what it was like to date a guy, but had heard the stories from Bella. She knew she would get her first kiss sooner or later from a guy but that would come later. She knew sooner or later she would have a sex talk with her mother. Shirley was up the next morning before her alarm went off. She shut the alarm once it was going to buzz off.

"Hi, Mom," Marion said.

"Hi, Shirley," Mrs. Kelp said.

"Mom, Bella told me her boyfriend Bob Fluke has a friend he wants me to meet," Marion said.

"What kind of friend is this?" Mrs. Kelp asked her only daughter.

"I hear the name was Howard Cunningham," Marion said.

"I know the name Cunningham, Marion. I know his mother because we get our hair done in the same parlor," Mrs. Kelp said.

"Is she nice?" Marion asked.

"She is. We go shopping once a month," Mrs. Kelp said.

"I hope so. I'm supposed to meet Howard Cunningham this week, but I don't have anything to wear to impress Howard," Marion said.

"I'll help you," Mrs. Kelp said.

"All right. Thanks, Mom," Marion said, appreciating her mother's help.

Marion ate breakfast and then she got her school things and headed out the house and waited for Bella's mother to pick her up. Bella's mother arrived within a few minutes so Marion didn't have to wait very long.

"Hi, Bella," Marion said when she got into the backseat and joined her best friend.

"Hi, Marion. Are you ready to meet Bob's friend today?" Bella asked.

"No. I don't have anything to wear. Give me more time," Marion said.

"Okay. Should I tell Bob that?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Marion answered.

"Okay. I'll tell him at lunch today, but Don's a really cute guy," Bella told her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunchtime arrived fast. Bella arrived at her usual table where she ate with Bob. Bob was there with Howard Cunningham.

"Hi, Bob," Bella said as the two kissed.

"Hi, Bella," he said.

"Hi, Don," Bella said.

"Where's Marion?" Bob asked with curiosity.

"She can't make it today, Bob. She wanted to, but she said she wanted more time to meet Don," Bella said.

"Okay. Let me know when she'll join us," Bob said.

Howard was listening to the conversation. He was wondering who this Marion girl was that they were talking about.

"Who's Marion?" Howard asked.

"My best friend," Bella answered.

"You'll like her, Don. Nice girl," Bob said.

"I hope so," Howard said.

"She is. She's the same age as you are, Howard. Fifteen," Bella said.

"Really? I can't wait to meet this Marion," Howard said.

"Bet you can't. I think she goes to the same church as you," Bella told Howard.

"If she does, I don't think I've seen her at Mass," Howard said.

"Maybe she goes at a different time," Bella said.

"Probably," Howard replied.

Howard didn't know that Marion attended the same Mass service he did, but he didn't know what she looked like, so he would find out until they met.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed and Marion was finally ready to meet Howard.

"Tell Bob I'm finally ready to meet his friend," Marion told Bella.

"It took you a while to be ready to meet Howard, Marion. He's really cute, though. I heard from Bob that he attends the same church as you and your family do," Bella said.

"Really? What service?" Marion asked.

"I don't know. That you'll have to find out from him," Bella answered.

Marion found it interesting Bella's boyfriend's friend went to the same church she did. Maybe they would go together once they met, but she never knew if he was a nice guy or not until they were introduced. That Tuesday at lunch, Bella let Bob introduce Marion to Howard.

"Howie, I'd like you to meet Bella's best friend, Marion Kelp," Bob said, who was making the introductions.

Marion could tell Howard Cunningham was on the fat side but she didn't want to mention his weight. He was overweight, she could tell. She did agree with Bella that Howard Cunningham was cute.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Howie, Bob? You know I don't like that," Marion heard Howard tell Bob.

"You know I only say it to tease you," Bob said.

"Still, I don't like it,'' Howard said.

She watched him take his glasses off and wash them. Marion didn't know how to start the conversation with Howard Cunningham, so she let him start it with her.

After he put his glass back on, he said to her, "It's nice meeting you, Marion."

"It's nice meeting you too, Howard," she replied back.

"See, Bob, she didn't call me Howie. There's a woman that doesn't call me Howie," Howard said with a smile on his face.

Marion could see how big of a smile was on Howard Cunningham's face. She didn't know what made him happy. She didn't know what she did right to him. She was clueless, but guessed she made him happy somehow. Howard told Bob and Bella he was going to eat with Marion somewhere else, so the two of them took their lunches and left Bob and Bella. Bob and Bella watched them head somewhere quiet. They headed for a different table in the lunchroom.

"They want to be alone, Bob," Bella said, guessing Howard wanted to know Marion a bit better.

"Guess so," Bob agreed to what his girlfriend just said.

Howard and Marion sat down with their backpacks and lunches.

"Tell me more about yourself," Marion told Howard as they began to eat their lunches.

So he did. Marion couldn't take her eyes off Howard as he told Marion all about himself. When the bell rang for sixth period, Howard and Marion threw their lunches away.

"Would you like me to take you to class?" Howard asked.

"Sure," she answered.

"What's your next class?" Howard asked.

"Gym," Marion said.

"I have German," Howard said.

"I don't have that class. I have French," Marion said.

Bob and Bella walked behind Howard and Marion so they wouldn't know they were there. Bella thought Howard and Marion were a cute couple.

"I heard you and I go to the same church," Marion told Howard as they headed to the gym.

"I heard that too. What Mass service do you attend?" Howard asked.

"The first one. You?" Marion asked.

"The first one," he said.

"My mother says she knows your mother because they get their hair done at the same parlor," Marion said.

"Really? I'll have to check on that one," Howard said.

"Nice meeting you, Shirley. May I have your number?" Marion asked.

She wrote it down and gave it to him.

"Thanks. I'll call you," Howard said and headed off to his German class.

Howard had Marion's schedule in his backpack so he would know where she was on certain days. He thought he would take her home with him and Bob that day after school. He wanted to get to know this girl he just met. He knew Bob was in the same German class as he was, so he would ask Bob and see what he had to say. He sat next to Bob in German that day.

"Bob, is it all right with you that we take Marion home with us after school today?" Howard asked.

"Sure. Why?" Bob asked.

Howard told him.

"Okay, Howie. Sounds like you're in love," Bob said and whistled.

"Who's in love, Bobby boy?" one of the guys asked.

"Howie is," Bob said, who was still whistling.

"Who's the lucky girl, Howard?" the guy asked.

"Marion Kelp," Bob answered for Howard.

"The pretty redhead? She's pretty," one of the guys agreed.

"She's perfect for you, Howard," a guy named John said.

"I know, John. She is beautiful. I heard she goes to the same church as I do," Howard said.

"She does? Maybe you both can go to the same service. What Mass does she attend?" John asked.

"I think she said second," Howard said, already forgetting.

"Maybe you could try to get her to go to first and you both can go together," another named Abraham said.

"I like that, Abraham. I'll see if we can work something out. I can't keep my eyes off Shirley," Howard said to Abraham.

"Wish you two were at lunch today to see those two together. They were just right for each other," Bob said to their friends.

The teacher was taking attendance. She couldn't get the four of them to be quiet.

"Gentlemen, quiet, please. I am trying to teach," the teacher said as the rest of the class stared at Howard, Bob, Abraham, and John.

"Sorry, ma'am," Bob spoke for the group.

"That's better," the teacher and the four of them were quiet for the rest of the class period.

Howard had history next and he glanced at Marion's schedule and saw she had English class next. Howard knew school let out at 3:15, so he couldn't wait to see Marion again but didn't know she got her rides after school.


	4. Chapter 4

Marion knew she had the same feeling about Howard as he did for her. She glanced at his schedule he had given her at lunch so she'd know where he was on certain days of the week. She knew Bella was right that he was handsome. She didn't have his phone number yet, but somehow would get it sooner or later. She hardly talked on the phone that much at home except for homework and the weekends.

That night Marion could barely concentrate on her homework and all she could think about was Howard but she did get her homework done. She did tell her mother she met Howard Cunningham at lunch that day.

"He's really handsome, Mom. You have to meet him sometime," Marion said.

Mrs. Kelp saw her daughter had love in her eyes. She knew her daughter wasn't a child anymore and was a teenager in high school.

"I'm sure your father and I will meet him sooner or later, Shirley. I do know his mother," Mrs. Kelp said.

"You know what he did at lunch today, Mom? He gave me his class schedule," Marion said.

"Why would he do a thing like that?" Frank Kelp asked, who was listening to the whole talk.

"I don't know, Frank. I think our daughter is in love," Mrs. Kelp said, thinking it was cute.

"Does that mean I get to start dating men, Mom?" Marion asked.

"Wait a minute, young lady. We'll have to talk about this," Frank said.

"Daddy, you know I'm old enough to have a relationship," Marion said.

"Yes, you're old enough to date," Mrs. Kelp said to her daughter.

"She's old enough to drive a car, dear," Mrs. Kelp pointed out to her husband.

"Our daughter is not going to learn to drive a car! She's only a child!" Mr. Kelp said.

"Not anymore I'm not," Marion said.

She knew she wasn't a little girl anymore.

"She's too young to drive a car! There is absolutely no way Shirley is going to date a nice young man at this age. She's just going to have to wait until she's in college to date a nice young man, let alone drive a car. I don't want my little girl to get hurt," Mr. Kelp said.

"Come on, Daddy. This guy goes to our church," Marion said.

"I don't care, sweetheart. This case is closed. Period," Mr. Kelp said sternly.

Both Mrs. Kelp and Marion could tell Mr. Kelp had meant what he said so they didn't talk about it anymore that night.

"What am I going to tell Howard, Mom?" Marion asked as Mrs. Kelp came into her bedroom later that night to say good - night.

"I don't know, sweetheart. You can still see him but you're not going to let your father know about this. I don't know why your father disapproves of dating relationships for women," Mrs. Kelp said as she kissed her daughter good - night and turned the light out.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came fast. Marion was up early the next morning and had a hard time deciding what to wear to school. She wanted to look nice for Howard when they ate lunch together that afternoon.

Lunch arrived fast that day and Marion was looking forward to eating with Howard Cunningham again that afternoon.

"Hello, beautiful," Howard Cunningham said when they were at the same table together.

"Hi, Howard," she said.

"I love it when you call me that. I hate being called Howie," he said, thinking of his best friend Bob Fluke.

"Call me that name again," Howard Cunningham told Marion.

"Howard" she said.

That's when he gave her first kiss. Bella and Bob were watching their best friends kiss.

"Howie's a good kisser, Bella. Trust me," Bob said.

"I believe you," Bella said.

She loved how the two redheads looked together. They were a good pair, Bella thought. Bella loved Howard's blue eyes and Marion's green eyes. That's a cute couple, she thought to herself. She knew they would end up marrying each other in the future and have a couple children let alone grandchildren. She didn't know if they would end up living here in Florida or somewhere else with the children. She would have just to find out. She knew Howard Cunningham would make a great father while Marion make a great mother. She could see the children they would be raising in the near future.

"Bella, Earth to Bella," Bob said.

She heard the lunch bell ring.

"Yes, Bobby?" Bella asked.

"Lunch is over," Bob said.

"You've been quiet the whole lunch period. Why so quiet?" Bob asked.

"I was just thinking about Howard and Marion. I think they'd make a great couple and make a great father and mother and grandparents in the near future. I can see that happening. Maybe you and I will be best man and bridesmaid," Bella said.

"Bella, that will be years from now when we'll be getting married. You and your romance," he said as they left the lunch room with their backpacks.

"Come on, Bob, they're such a cute couple. Wouldn't you agree that Don and Shirley look cute together?" Bella asked her boyfriend.

"They do. Isn't that why I wanted the two of them to meet?" Bob asked.

"I agree," Bella said.

"You guess so? I think you agree one hundred percent," Bob corrected his girlfriend.

Bella didn't say anything after Bob corrected her agreement. She heard what Bob had said to her but she couldn't take her eyes off their best friends. She knew that she and Bob both knew their best friends were the perfect couple for each other. Bella had tuned Bob out and watched Howard Cunningham and Marion Kelp kiss. She didn't know if it was Shirley's first kiss that Howard Cunningham had given her or not, but she'll find out sooner or later. She and Bob kissed each other and he said good - bye on his way to his next class.

"Call me tonight," Bella said, knowing she and Bob wouldn't see each other for the rest of the school day.

"I will," Bob told her.

She knew Howard Cunningham always got his rides with Bob after school because they had the same route together. The rest of the school day had gone by fast. Don and Bob met at Bob's car after the bell rang for the day. Howard was the first one to get to the car, so he waited for Bob to arrived. Howard didn't seem to mind waiting for a couple minutes. Bob saw Howard a few minutes later waiting at his car.

"Hi, Howie. Saw you and Marion kissing after lunch today. See you two are the perfect couple," Bob said in a teasing way.

"Cool it. Maybe we did kiss. It was her first kiss anyway," Howard said.

Bob kept teasing Howard about the kiss the whole way home and Don wanted to tune him out, which was hard to do.

"Quiet already, Bob. I've had enough of the teasing!" Howard said as they reached his parents' driveway.

"Enough of what?" Frank Cunningham asked.

"Nothing, Dad," Howard said.

"I know it's something, Howard. You can tell me. Thanks for bringing him home, Bob," Frank said and Bob and Howard said good - bye as Bob drove off from the house.

"Bob's just teasing me because I gave Marion Kelp her first kiss today," Howard said.

"That's normal. Everybody gets teased about something," Frank Cunningham said to Don.

"I know. I don't like being teased when I'm in a relationship with Marion," Howard said.

"I know you don't," Frank said.

Frank knew Marion was a nice girl Howard's age and he and Ann liked her. Later that night, when Howard was going to bed, his mother, Ann went to kiss him good - night.

"We like Marion, Howard. I think she's the right girl for you. Your father likes her too," Ann Cunningham said.

"I thought you and Dad would like her. I heard they go to the same church as we do. Shirley says they attend the same Mass service as we do," Howard said to his mother.

"Really? I never knew that," Ann said.

"Neither did I until Marion and I talked about it when I walked her to her next class after lunch this afternoon," Howard said.

"That's interesting. I wonder why we never saw them," Ann said.

"I don't know," he said as he watched his mother turn his light out and shut the bedroom door behind herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Howard woke up the next morning bright and early. He was going to see if Shirley would like to eat alone with him again that day. He sure didn't want to listen to Bob Fluke calling him Howie. He was sick and tired of hearing "Howie" all the time and didn't like that. He knew that Bob knew he didn't like it but kept calling him that anyway. He heard Bob's car horn beep outside at the normal time that morning.

"There's Bob, Howard. He's waiting," his father, Frank Cunningham said.

"I know, Dad. I saw him. Just let me get my stuff and I'll be out of the door for the day," Howard said.

Howard remembered he had eaten breakfast so he didn't have to worry about it. Both Frank and Ann Cunningham watched from the living room window as Bob Fluke drove away from their house with Don in the passenger's seat.

"Maybe you should get going yourself, Frankie?" Ann asked her husband of thirty - one years of marriage.

"Good idea, Ann. I'll see you when work is over," Frank said as he kissed his wife.

Ann decided to watch her husband leave for the bank and do her stuff she needed to do here at the house. She knew they only had one car anyway. Howard saw Marion Kelp at her locker before the first period bell rang.

"Hi, Marion," Marion heard a male's voice say behind her.

That's when she dropped her books on the floor. She turned around to see who was saying hello to her.

"Howard! You scared me!" Marion said, jumping a little bit.

"Sorry if I did. I didn't mean to," Howard said.

"I know you didn't, Howard," Marion said as Howard helped her pick up her books.

"Thank you, Howard," Marion said, appreciating his help.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Marion, I have something to ask you," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Would you like to eat alone with me again today at lunch?" he asked.

"Sure. You don't want to each with Bob and Bella?" she asked.

"No. I'm tired of his calling me Howie. I hate that," he said.

"Sure, we can eat alone," she said.

"I'll save you a table then. See you at lunch," Howard Cunningham said as the first period bell rang for class.

"See you at lunch," she said as she saw him disappear into the hall.

Marion walked to her first period class, which was English. She had it with Bella, so they sat together.

"Hi, Marion. I thought you'd never get here," Bella said.

"Well, I made it, all right," Marion said to her best friend.

She saw she got there before the teacher did.

"The teacher isn't here yet," Bella said.

"So I see that. Guess who I saw in the halls at my locker?" Marion asked.

"Who?" Bella asked, interested in the subject.

"Howard Cunningham. Did you or Bob give him my locker number?" Marion asked.

"No, we didn't. Why do you ask?"

"He was right behind me when I dropped my books and said hello. He scared the hell out of me!" Marion said.

"You mean like a ghost?" Bella asked.

"Exactly," Marion said.

"Wow," Bella said.

She knew her best friend and Howard Cunningham were the perfect couple for one another.

"If you and Howard Cunningham ever get married, I want to be the maid of honor," Bella begged her best friend.

"You will be," Marion said.

They were quiet while the teacher took roll call. Marion saw how fast English class went by that day. She had always enjoyed English class and it had always been one of her favorite classes she had aced in. She sure didn't know what Don's favorite classes were, but she'll find out sooner or later. She and the class were reading _Romeo and Juliet _by William Shakespeare. She was going to read some more of it later that night for homework. The morning classes went by fast and then it was finally lunchtime. Bob and Howard didn't see each other till lunchtime. Bob saw Howard at his locker when Howard was putting his morning books away and getting his afternoon books.

"Hey, Howie," Bob said.

That was when Howard Cunningham jumped.

"Don't scare me, Bob!" Howard said to his best friend.

"A little too late for that, Howie, my boy," Bob Fluke said.

"You eating with me and Bella today?" Bob asked.

"Nope. I'm eating alone with Marion," Howard said.

"Ooh, you're in love with Marion Kelp, ain't ya?" Bob Fluke asked in a sing-song voice.

"You bet. Thanks for introducing us. She's perfect!" Howard said as he slammed his locker and put his afternoon books in his backpack and left Bob at his locker.

Bob whistled and watched his best friend and head for the lunchroom. Bob could tell that was the sign of love, so that was why he whistled. Bob met up with Bella at the end of the day.

"Could I catch a ride with you, Bobby? My ride got canceled," Bella said.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Donny rides with me, don't forget," Bob reminded his girlfriend.

"I haven't forgotten. When will the day come when he gets a driver's license so he could take Marion places?" Bella asked.

"Don't ask me. I don't have that kind of answer," Bob answered his girlfriend's question.

They both were wondering the same thing so that was why Bob couldn't answer Bella's question about Don getting his driver's license. They met up again at the end of the school day at Bella's locker. Don always met Bob at his locker but was told to meet at Bella's locker. Howard Cunningham knew where her locker was and had been there a few times. Howard wondered where Shirley got her rides after school but didn't bother asking until during the ride home.

"Where does Marion get her rides from?" Howard asked.

"She and I carpool," Bella answered before Bob could answer.

"Why isn't she with you right now?" Howard asked.

"She had a doctor's appointment earlier, so she couldn't ride with me after school," Bella said.

"Hope she's okay," Howard said a bit worried.

"The appointment is not major," Bella said.

"Good," Howard said with a smile on his face.

He didn't want Marion diagnosed with some health issue. He and his family had no health problems. He knew how his parents were with health issues, so he didn't want them to start worrying about Marion. Howard was the first one to be dropped off, so Bob and Bella said good - bye to Howard as Don walked away from the driveway.

"I've never been to Don's house before, Bobby," Bella said, knowing Don't 1776 Spanish house was unfamiliar to her.

"Now you have, Babe. I've been here several times. You'll like the inside of his house once you've been in," Bob said.

"I would? Huh," Bella said.

"You would," he said as he gave her a kiss.

He had forgotten the motor was still running. Ann Cunningham could see that Bob didn't drive away as yet.

"Bob's still in the driveway, Howard," Ann said after mother and son said hello.

"I thought he left," Howard said.

"No, he didn't. He's got a girl in the front seat and they're kissing," Ann Cunningham said.

"Let me see," Howard said as he headed for the living room window.

"Yup, they're kissing. She's his girlfriend, Mom. That's why you've never seen her before," Howard said.

"Who is she? She's beautiful," Ann Cunningham said.

"Bella," Howard answered.

"Beautiful name. We might've called you that if you were a girl," Ann Cunningham told him.

"Really?" Howard asked.

"We would, but we'd have to see if your father liked the name, but I'm not sure what girl names he likes," Ann said.

"Would you tell Bob he'd better leave before your father comes home? I don't want your father to get suspicious about Bob sitting in the car with a girl," Ann said.

"Good idea, Mom. I'll go out there and tell him to drive Bella home," Howard said and headed out the door.

Ann watched Howard tell Bob to scram.

"Sure thing, Howie. We'll scat out of here. I could tell we're not wanted here," Bob said as he and Bella stopped kissing.

"See you tomorrow, Bella. Sorry about this," Howard apologized.

"I know this is your house, Don. I understand," Bella said understandingly.

"I know it's my house, but my mother said you two better move out of here before Dad comes home and gets suspicious about you two," Howard said to his friends.

"Good point," Bella agreed.

"I'll see you two tomorrow, Bob, Bella," Howard said.

"See you tomorrow," the two said at the same time as Bob drove away from the house.

Howard came back into the house.

"Thank you, Howard," Ann Cunningham said.

"No problem," Howard said.

"Bella is a beautiful girl," Ann said.

"I'll tell her you said that. I'll give her your compliments," Howard said to his mother.

"I'm sure you will," Ann said.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning arrived. Bob was early and waiting for Howard to come into the car so they could go to school that morning.

"Howard, Bob's here!" Howard Cunningham heard his mother call that Thursday morning.

"Thanks, Mom! I saw him!" Howard called back from his upstairs bedroom.

He grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs and out to the waiting car. Ann Cunningham couldn't believe on how fast her only child could run these days as a teenager.

"Hi, Howie," Bob said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I hate being called that?" Howard asked his best friend without saying hello or good morning that day.

Bob loved annoying his best friend of ten years. He knew he wouldn't stop, so he would continue calling his best friend by nickname even if he hated it.

"How would you like it if I called you Bobby?" Howard asked his best friend.

"I wouldn't seem to care," was Bob's answer.

Howard knew some Bobs out there liked to be called Bobby but he didn't know if this one liked it or not so he never tried it himself and never thought of doing so. They arrived at Preston High School. Bob parked in his assigned parking space at the high school and then the two got out of the car and Bob locked the car for the day and the two of them headed for their first morning class. None of them had any classes together in the morning but had German class together right when lunch was over.

"Bob, my mother thought Bella was beautiful," Howard said.

"Bella would love to hear what your mother said about her," Bob said, knowing what his best friend had just said.

They had noticed how fast the school day went that day. Howard didn't see Marion that day. He wondered where she was at lunch, so he ate with Bella and Bob since he didn't see Marion.

"Where's Marion today, Bella?" Howard asked Bella.

"I'm not sure. I think she got sick. I haven't seen her either," Bella said, wondering the same thing Howard was.

"I wanted to eat alone with her today," Howard said in disappointment.

"I'm sure you do, Howie," Bob said, taking a bite from his lunch he bought that day.

Howard gave him that look that told Bob he didn't like to be called Howie. Bob ignored the look as always.

"Looks like Shirley will miss today's afternoon classes too," Bella said.

"Guess so," Howard agreed.

"Bella, before I forget, my mother thinks you're a beautiful girl. I told my mother I'd give you her compliments," Howard Cunningham said.

"Tell her thank you," Bella said.

"I will," he said.

"When did she see me?" Bella asked in curiosity.

"Yesterday when you were in the car with Bob, Marion and myself when you were going to drop me off at my house," Howard answered.

"Oh. Just wondering," Bella said.

"That's okay. You'll have to come into the house one of these days to meet my mother. She's a sweet lady," Howard said to Bella.

"Guess I'll have to. What about Marion? Has she met her yet?" Bella asked.

"Not yet, but she'll get her chance," Howard said.

"Okay. Maybe we can meet your mother together," Bella said.

"That can work," Howard said, liking the idea.

"Guess it can," Bella agreed.

Bob Fluke didn't say anything because he had food in his mouth. He just let his girlfriend and best friend do all the talking since he was chewing food at the moment. Bob was quiet the whole time Howard Cunningham and Bella were trying to figure out when would the perfect time be for her and Marion Kelp to meet his mother. The bell finally rang for their afternoon classes at the high school.

"This day sure is flying fast," Bob said.

"Don't you know it," Howard Cunningham agreed.

Even Bella couldn't believe it herself.

"It sure is," Bella agreed with the guys.

The last few hours of school flew by fast. Howard drove home with Bob again as usual. Bob drove Howard Cunningham home and then was gone for the rest of the day. That night after dinner, Howard Cunningham went straight to the telephone and called Marion up.

"Who is this?" Howard heard a woman's voice say when he asked for Marion.

"Howard Cunningham," he answered.

"One minute," the woman answered.

Howard could guess it was Marion's mother who answered the telephone but he would ask once Marion was on the phone to see if he was right.

"Marion, there's a man for you on the telephone," the woman said.

"All right, Mom. Who is it?" Marion asked.

"Somebody by the name of Cunningham," she said.

"You must mean Howard. I'll take it. Thanks," Marion said.

Marion took the call privately.

"Hello?"

Howard heard Marion's voice say on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Marion," Howard said.

"Hi," she said.

"Where were you in school today?" Howard asked.

"I had a feeling you'd ask that," she said.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yeah. I had to pass on going today because of family relative was sick in the hospital and my mother thought I shouldn't be in school today. I'm sorry I didn't tell Bella," Marion said.

"She was wondering where you were," Howard said.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to tell either you or her next time something like this comes up again," Marion said.

"That's all right. If it was an emergency and you couldn't get to the phone, I'm sure we'll understand next time," Howard said.

"I'm sure you will," Marion said.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, which was Friday, Howard rode to school with Bob again. When Howard got to school that morning, a few of the kids were laughing at Howard Cunningham and Bob Fluke. Howard hated to be laughed at.

"Why are they laughing at us?" Bob Fluke wondered.

"Who knows?" Howard Cunningham answered his best friend.

They soon figured it out later on.

"They're laughing at you, Howie," Bob said.

"Why? I hate being laughed at," Howard said.

"I know you do, Howie. I do, too," Bob agreed.

"Why are they laughing at me for?" Howard wondered aloud.

That's when they headed to the boys' bathroom in the high school to figure out what the kids were laughing about.

"You said they were laughing at me, Bob," Howard Cunningham reminded his best friend.

"They were!" Bob Fluke said.

"About what?" Howard Cunningham asked, clueless.

"I'm not sure. Let's figure it out," Bob said.

"I don't see anything funny," Howard Cunningham said.

"I don't either, but let's figure it out," Bob Fluke said.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Howard said.

It took the guys quite a while to figure out what the kids were laughing about on Howard Cunningham.

"I see what they were laughing about, Howie," Bob Fluke said.

"What?" Howard asked.

"Your weight," he said.

"Weight isn't funny," Howard told his best friend.

"I know it's not," Bob agreed.

Howard hated it when people made fun of weight. He couldn't help loving to eat food. He couldn't help being heavy because of all the food he ate and enjoyed. He was thinking of proposing to Marion when summertime approached. He realized how much he loved her.

"Bob, I have news for you, but you've gotta promise not to tell anybody," Howard said.

"What?" Bob asked.

"You've got to promise not to tell anyone and that includes Bella and Marion," Howard said.

"What's that?" Bob repeated.

"I wanna marry Marion," Howardsaid.

Bob burst into giggles.

"You can't marry her yet! You just met her!" Bob said in giggles.

"It's true. I think she's the perfect bride for me, Bob. I'm not even joking," Howard said.

"You've got to be, Donny, my boy. You can't love her after meeting her right away. Impossible!" Bob said in giggles.

Howard knew that was true but this was different for him. He knew this was love in first sight. He had a feeling Shirley felt the same about him. Months and months passed and Howard found himself spending so much time alone with Marion. He had found them as a steady couple and later on they found themselves as an inseparable couple. One night when he was alone with Marion Kelp on a date, he put on a Frank Sinatra record.

"Want to hear some music?" Howard asked her.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Frank Sinatra okay with you?" Howard asked.

"Fine with me," she said.

She didn't care what he played. They listened to the tune "The Way You Look Tonight."

"This song is romantic, Howard," Marion said.

"I know. I feel the same way," he said.

Towards the end of their date that night and the song almost ended, both Howard and Marion sang along with the song.

"Just the way you look tonight," they both sang together.


End file.
